In printing processes, marking material is applied to a substrate to form an image. The image can be heated while pressure is applied to the substrate and marking material by fixing members to fix the marking material to the substrate. In such processes, it is desirable to avoid the marking material adhering to surfaces of the fixing members and degrading image quality, as well as to be able to achieve good substrate stripping performance. It may also be desirable that the substrate be suitable for post-processing operations.
It would be desirable to provide fixing devices, printing apparatuses and methods for fixing marking material to a substrate that can provide prints with good image quality and which are suitable for post-processing operations.